No deberíamos
by Dederlyn
Summary: Anna y Elsa deben hacerse cargo de los asuntos del reino, pero deberán enfrentar muchos problemas para hacer de Arendelle un reino fuerte y próspero, pero también deberán hacer frente a sus propios sentimientos. [Elsanna]
1. CapI : ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic Elsanna, espero que les guste, e igual espero que me apoyen con comentarios para mejorar y corregir. Los personajes no son mio, son de Disney. **

* * *

**No deberíamos **

_**Cap. I: ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?**_

- ¡Anna! ¿Anna, dónde estas? - La joven llevaba ya mucho tiempo buscando a su hermana. Recorría los largos corredores del castillo, revisaba cada habitación y cada rincón de este sin hallarla por ninguna parte.

- Oh! Carmela, has visto a la princesa?- Preguntó la reina a la mucama que salía de una habitación.

- No la he visto en todo el día majestad, pero el cochero dice que la vio salir muy temprano rumbo al pueblo.-

- Está bien, gracias.-

¿Por qué se había ido Anna sin siquiera decirle? No es que tuviera que pedirle permiso ni nada por el estilo, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera; pero la chica siempre le avisaba de sus actividades. Además habían quedado de verse en la tarde para comer juntas y ella aún no había regresado al castillo.

Vaya que no había sido un muy buen día, el trabajo había sido muy pesado, junta tras junta; pero eso no era nada comparado ante el sentimiento que le producía la ausencia de su hermana todo el día. Anna tampoco había ido a sus sesión de lectura diaria al medio día. ¿Pero en qué andaría la muchacha ese día? Simplemente no se había dejado ver por el castillo.

Se sentó a la mesa del comedor y algunos sirvientes le sirvieron la comida.

Frente a ella, el asiento vacío de la princesa era lo único que la acompañaba en ese momento. _"Anna", _pensó la reina. Por qué si ya se había acostumbrado a no verla (por tanto años), ahora le dolía en lo más profundo su ausencia? Ahora le era imposible apartar de su mente: su inocente mirada, su linda sonrisa, su pelo...y vaya que Anna tenía un pelo hermoso, su cuello, su... ¡Alto! Nuevamente se acercaba a esa peligrosa frontera. No, lo mejor sería terminar de comer y regresar a sus labores.

La desilusión la acompañó por el resto del día; ahora que ya tenía más control sobre su poder, quería recuperar la relación con su hermana, quería estar con ella, oírla, habar con ella y conocerla más. Si bien sus deberes la mantenían ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre buscaba algún espacio para su hermana, siempre tendría tiempo para Anna.


	2. CapII: Un día afuera

_**Cap. II: Un día afuera**_

Tenía que salir del castillo lo antes posible, claro, sería al amanecer, muy temprano, antes de que ella se levantara. Sí ese día lo pasaría en el pueblo, en las montañas o en cualquier parte que la distrajera de aquellos pensamientos, cualquier parte lejos de ella.

La joven princesa divisó los primeros rayos del sol y se apresuró a vestirse, y tomando unas cosas salió apresuradamente de su habitación, atravesó el largo pasillo y bajó hacia la puerta de entrada, pasó cerca del cochero y tomó el sendero que dirigía al pueblo.

La mañana era preciosa, nunca antes había visto al pueblo levantarse. Algunas señoras se dirigían al pozo del centro para llenar sus jarrones; en otra parte, las barcas se acercaban al puerto para descargar su generosa pesca de la mañana.

De pronto, un sutil aroma llegó a ella, era el aroma del pan recién horneado; sintió como su estómago emitió un leve sonido dándole a entender que tenía que atenderlo antes de seguir con el resto del día. Dejó que su nariz la guiara hasta una pequeña vitrina. Alzó la mirada y leyó: "Panadería Renik"

¡Claro! Ahora recordaba, Kristoff le había dicho que aquellos eran los mejores panes de todo el reino. Vio una banca, no muy lejos de ahí y se sentó a esperar a que el panadero abriera su tienda.

- Mmmmm...- En verdad aquel pan era delicioso. _"Elsa debería probarlo!"_ Otra vez Elsa! Se supone que justamente había salido del castillo para no pensar en ella; pero al parecer la rubia se aferraba a sus pensamientos. ¡No! Eso no pasaría nuevamente.

Se levantó de prisa y se dirigió a un almacén de sombreros que le permitía un buen rato.

Después de un largo rato de estar visitando las distintas tiendas del pueblo, la joven se encaminó rumbo a la montaña.

Que diferente era recorrerla en pleno verano que con la espesa nieve cubriéndola. Sólo había pasado un mes desde la congelación de ocasionó Elsa, pero habían pasado tantas cosas y muchas otras habían cambiado que daba la impresión de que aquél suceso había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Anna caminaba lentamente por el suave pasto y se dedicaba a admirar el precioso paisaje que le rodeaba. Los altos pinos portaban orgullosos su verde y espeso follaje, debajo de ellos, pequeñas flores amarilla inundaban los senderos del bosque; la joven siguió uno de ellos que la condujo hacia un pequeño claro. Este estaba cubierto por miles de flores lilas, y al fondo un estanque,no muy grande, adornaba aquel paisaje dándole una esencia fantástica y encantadora.

"_Sí, esto es justamente lo que necesitaba. Me instalaré aquí toda la tarde."_ , pensó la princesa. Anna sacó el material que había guardado en la mañana y buscó un lugar para sentarse.

Sacó una hojas de gran tamaño, pinceles y unas pinturas. La joven se acercó al estanque para tomar un poco de agua para sus pinturas, y ahí pudo deleitarse con la escena de una familia de patitos jugaban en el agua. Sonrió a los pequeños animalitos y regresó a su punto de descanso, tomó sus hojas, mojó e pincel en la pintura y lo deslizó suavemente por la hoja...

La princesa pasó el resto del día pintando sobre sus hojas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

"_Creo que empieza a hacer frío y ya no se ve muy bien. Será mejor que emprenda el camino de regreso a casa antes de que obscurezca, no quisiera toparme con los lobos."_ La joven guardó su material y comenzó el descenso hacia el pueblo.

Cuando en el horizonte el sol ya sólo dejaba ver los últimos rayos de luz, Anna llegó al castillo. Dejó sus pinturas en su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para calmar su hambre.


	3. CapIII: Un poco de pastel

_**Cap. III: Un poco de pastel**_

La puerta se abrió de pronto provocando un sobresalto en la rubia que se disponía a tomar una rebanada de pastel

- ¿Pero quién...¡Anna!- Gritó la reina tirando accidentalmente un pedazo del pastel por el susto.

-Lo siento Elsa, pensé que ya no había nadie aquí. Sólo quiero tomar algo de comer.-

-Ah sí claro, no llegaste a la hora de la comida.-

-Salí, quería pasar el día en el pueblo.-

-Pues...que bien.-

-Jajaja sí.-

Un silencio incómodo se estableció por unos segundos entre las dos hermanas.

-¿Quieres pastel Anna?-

-Sí creo que sí, es de chocolate?-

-Sí y está delicioso.-

La reina levanto el trozo del suelo y luego cortó una rebanada y se la dio a su hermana.

-Mmmm, está riquísimo Elsa!- dijo Anna cerrando los ojos deleitándose con el sabor del chocolate.

-Sí lo sé.- Susurró quedamente Elsa mientras se perdía en las expresiones del rosto de su hermana. _"Es tan hermosa, se nota que disfruta el chocolate" _Fijó su mirada en el cabello y cuello de la muchacha _"Anna tiene un cabello hermoso, es rojo, pero no un rojo chillón, sino un rojo cobrizo que brilla magníficamente..., y su cuello, tan delicado y sensual, suave...sí, ha de ser muy suave, sí muy suave..."_

-¡¿Elsa?! Estas ahí Elsa?-

La joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su hermana.

-¿Ehh?-

-¿Elsa estas bien?- No contestaste a mi pregunta...-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué me preguntaste? Respondió la rubia parpadeando rápidamente y saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Que si mañana te reunirás con los ministros de comercio.-

-Sí, por qué lo preguntas?-

-Quería saber si me permitirías acompañarte.-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la reina que miraba sorprendida a su hermana.

-Elsa no pongas esa cara. Es sólo que he pensado que quizás podría ayudarte con algunas cosas. Y es que siempre te veo tan ocupada que no tienes tiempo de distraerte y descansar y no lo niegues porque ya no duermes como antes; y yo en realidad no hago nada, sólo preparo festivales y eventos, pero ambas sabemos que no son muy frecuentes, el resto del tiempo ando por ahí cual princesa sin hacer nada.-

- Anna, eres una princesa!-

- Sí lo sé, pero quiero ser... cómo decirlo...quiero ser una princesa funcional.-

- ¿Funcional? -

- Sí, mamá ayudaba a papá en varias cosas y yo te quiero ayudar a tí. -

Anna miraba con tranquilidad y determinación a su hermana que perecía tener problemas procesando la información. Pero estaba determinada a que Elsa aceptara su ayuda, además ya era tiempo de que tomara ciertas responsabilidades. Agregando el hecho de que así se mantendría ocupada y no tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar en Elsa.

¿Por qué Anna le pedía aquello? Se preguntaba la joven. A su pequeña hermana también le habían enseñado ciertas nociones de Estado, comercio y diplomacia, pero no con la misma intensidad que a ella ya que no era eso lo que se esperaba de la princesa. A Anna, en cambio, le habían instruido mucho más en el área de las artes, la filosofía y las letras. No era que desconfiara de las capacidades de su hermana, seguro Anna lo haría bien, lo que le preocupaba era que probablemente tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella, tendría que mostrarle la situación actual de Arendelle, fortalezas, debilidades y muchas otras cosas de las que sólo ella tenía perfecto y total conocimiento y por otro lado ella no podría refugiarse todo el día en su oficina con el pretexto del exceso de trabajo.

Sus ojos azules se toparon con los de su hermana y leyó en ellos súplica, ternura y determinación.

- Está bien Anna, pero tendrás que ponerte a estudiar muchas cosas. -

- ¡Sí lo haré! Muchas, muchas gracias Elsa. -

- Bien, te veré mañana a las ocho para desayunar, ahí te explicaré algunas cosas. -

- Está bien. -

Su hermana se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina para irse a dormir.

- Elsa espera. -

- ¿Si Anna? -

- ¿No venías por pastel? -

La pelirroja sonrió traviesamente a su hermana mientras sostenía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate en un plato para su hermana.


	4. CapIV: Cuestiones de comercio

_**Cap. IV: Cuestiones de comercio**_

Anna esperaba a Elsa en el comedor cuando la joven entró.

- Buenos días hermanita, te levantaste temprano el día de hoy. -

- Hola Elsa, sí bueno, quizás sea por la emoción.-

- Eso es bueno, esa es justamente la actitud que vas a necesitar.-

- Así será, le diré a Kai que mande el desayuno.-

Las hermanas hablaron algunas trivialidades mientras llegaba la comida, en unos minutos el desayuno estaba servido y ambas comenzaron a comer.

- Entonces Elsa, qué es lo que me ibas a explicar hoy? -

- Ah sí, mira, para la junta de hoy lo ministros con los que hablaremos son del reino de Cerknica, vienen a proponernos algunos tratados. Y en vista de que hemos roto relaciones con Weselton, debemos darnos prisa para concretar tratados con otros reinos y evitar una crisis en nuestro querido Arendelle.-

- Y tienes alguna idea de lo que vienen a proponerte? -

- No mucho, pero me parece que les interesan nuestros textiles y nuestra pesca.-

- Ya veo, nos va bien con la pesca cierto? Digo, ayer vi que tan sólo la primera carga del día había sido muy generosa. Tú sabes cuántas veces sales lo pescadores al mar por día? -

- No, en realidad no lo sé, pero creo que...-

- ¿Majestad?- interrumpió el mayordomo entrando al comedor.

- ¿Si Kai? Adelante, pasa.-

- Sólo quería decirle que los papeles que pidió ya están en su escritorio.-

- ¡Perfecto Kai! Muchas gracias. Vamos Anna.-

La joven dio un último trago a su jugo; se levantó y siguió a hermana mayor.

- Mira Anna, lo que ves aquí son todos los documentos respecto al comercio y economía del reino; hay análisis, tratados, convenios, información de nuestros comerciantes y mucha más información; todo lo que quieras está aquí. Es una información muy valiosa y por ello sólo nosotras podemos conocer el contenido de estos documentos. -

- ¿Y los consejeros? -

- Saben mucho, pero no todo, ese es sólo un privilegio o desgracias, como quieras verlo, del monarca. Bueno, claro que ahora tú también estarás involucrada con todo esto. ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? -

- Sí Elsa y descuida, esta información queda entre nosotras. Entiendo que esta información no sólo es importante, sino también peligrosa. Puedes confiar en mí. -

La pelirroja vio a su hermana directamente a los ojos y le sonrió levemente. Anna sentía una creciente alegría en el pecho; era en realidad la primera cosa que podían compartir Elsa y ella sin que nadie más supiera, sería algo así como un secreto entre ellas; claro, no es que el tema de dicho secreto sea un tema agradable, hubiera sido preferible otra cosa, pero en fin; ahora su hermana y ella compartirían complicidad. No había duda que ayudar a Elsa con asuntos de Estado había sido una buena idea.

¡Claro que podía confiar en Anna! Elsa miraba con cariño a su hermana y se preguntaba, en qué momento se había convertido en una joven tan decidida y valiente; pero que pregunta más tonta, era claro que todo eso había pasado mientras ella pasaba años en su aislamiento. Era una verdadera pena haberse perdido tantas cosas de su hermana. Hay tres cosas cosas que no se pueden recuperar: el tiempo, las oportunidades y las palabras; y ella ya había perdido mucho tiempo valioso con Anna, eso es algo que siempre le atormentaría. Sólo el cielo sabía cuanto tiempo podría estar con ella como ahora. Anna era una joven princesa, inteligente, graciosa y muy hermosa, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los pretendientes rondaran por el palacio, hasta que uno de ellos lograra capturar el corazón de su pequeña pelirroja y se la llevara sabe Dios a dónde...ella con o in rey se quedaría en Arendelle, era su responsabilidad, pero Anna podía irse en cualquier momento..., no, no debería pensar en eso, no ahora. Ahorita estaba Anna ahí, mirándola tiernamente y eso era lo único que importaría por el momento.

- Lo sé Anna, eres la única persona en la que verdaderamente puedo confiar. -

- Gracias Elsa, pero también puedes confiar en tí, lo sabías? -

- Jajaja, quizás, aveces... -

- Inténtalo de vez en cuando, te hará bien. - Le guiñó un ojo a la hermosa rubia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Elsa le mostraba a Anna mucha información y datos y la chica ponía mucha atención en lo que le enseñaba su hermana.

- Anna, será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí ahora, dentro de un rato llegarán los ministros y debemos prepararnos. -

- ¿Seguiremos al rato? -

- Depende de cómo vaya la junta, en ocasiones son muy pesadas y es mejor descansar. -

- Está bien, mmm...oye...quizás, después...no sé, podríamos cabalgar un rato, si tu quieres. -

- Anna tú sabes que no soy de actividades físicas al aire libre. -

- Un ratito, si? Quiero mostrarte algo. -

Cómo decirle que no a esa niña. - Está bien, iremos. -

- ¡Siii! -

- Anda ve a prepararte para la junta, yo le diré a Kai que haga espacio aquí para tu escritorio. -

- ¡¿Mi...mi...mi qué?! -

- Tu escritorio, porque en el mío no cabemos las dos. -

- ¿Aquí? -

- Pues sí. -

- ¿Aquí en tu oficina? -

- Sí Anna, aquí. -

- ¿Contigo? -

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero tendrás que aguantarme mientras te enseño estas cosas, ya después podrás cambiar de cuarto, tener tu propia oficina, mudarte de castillo si quieres.- dijo Elsa en tono juguetón pero algo dolido.

- No quise decir eso Elsa, yo...-

- Descuida, no pasa nada.- dijo y sonrió tranquilamente.

Si no fuera reina, como actriz no le hubiera ido tan mal, ni ella misma sabía cómo mantenía la calma; tener a Anna tan cerca sería la gloria, pero la verdad es que se moría de nervios, podría ser peligroso; peligroso para esos pensamientos impuros, lo mejor sería mantener el control...si es que eso se podía.

Anna comenzó a sentir unas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible! Elsa no podía verla así.

- Ehh...bueno Elsa, tienes razón...me voy a preparar.- caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta, pero tropezó con el tapete. - Upps, lo siento...yo lo arreglo.- Acomodó el tapete. - Listo, como nuevo...jajaja, bueno si, mejor me voy ya.- giró a perilla y abrió la puerta. - Adiós Elsa, nos vemos en unos minutos.- dijo muy rápidamente y salió al pasillo dejando a su hermana con una cara de extrañeza.

"_¿Huuy y ahora qué voy a hacer?"_ Pensaba Anna mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. _"Voy a estar con ella, ahí en su oficina, con ella todo el día...esto definitivamente no es lo que había planeado. Se supone que con todo esto no iba a pasar todo el día pensando en ella y ahora la tendré enfrente, muy cerca...¿Qué pedo hacer?"_ No había duda que le había salido el tiro por la culata. _ "No puedo decirle a Elsa que mejor ya no hago nada, aunque...quizás no vaya a ir tan mal, sólo tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo y no mirar a Elsa."_ La chica llegó a su habitación y se dispuso a prepararse.

- Lord Vidmar, sin duda su propuesta nos parece muy interesante.- dijo la reina de Arendelle.

- Gracias majestad, le dejaremos por escrito el plan comercial para que lo revise con tranquilidad. Arendelle tiene gran fuerza en productos marítimos.-

- Y ustedes pueden proporcionarnos productos de ganado.- dijo Anna

- Así es alteza, creo que de verdad, podemos beneficiarnos ambos.-

La junta terminó tras algunas horas de discusión acordando una respuesta de Arendelle en el plazo de una semana.


	5. CapV: En el claro

_**Cap. V: En el claro**_

El pequeño salón se encontraba iluminado por un débil rayo de sol que entraba por una única ventana abierta. En medio de este dos hombres se encontraban revisando algunos papeles.

- ¡Nada de esto sirve, no es suficiente! -

- Señor, es todo lo que hemos podido juntar. - dijo un hombre de cabellera rubia, temeroso por la reacción de sus superior.

- ¡Necesitamos cinco socios más! Sácalos de donde quieras pero consígueme cinco firmas más. -

- Pero señor, no hay más opciones. Muchos ya están comprometidos y los otros se niegan a firmar con nosotros por lo ocurrido. De hecho, la mayoría busca firmar con ella, señor. -

- Esa maldita hechicera nos ha condenado. No solo perdimos Arendelle, sino que ahora nadie quiere tratar con nosotros. ¡En una bruja! ¿Eso es lo que es! -

- Sí, señor. -

- Si Weselton no logra salir de esta, entonces nos encargaremos de que no sea el único en caer. - dijo el hombrecillo entrecerrando los ojos y perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Señor? ¿Qué quiere que haga por el momento? -

- Intenta conseguirme cinco tratados más por el momento. Yo mismo te avisaré cuando sea momento de ir de visita a Arendelle. -

- Creí que tenía prohibido ir allí. -

- Mi querido Stan..., no tienen por qué saber que estamos ahí. -

- Elsa, ya súbete y vamonos! - le dijo Anna ya desesperada.

- En eso estoy Anna. -

- Sí, en eso estás desde hace quince minutos. No es como si te fuera a hacer algo. -

- Es que tú no alcanzas a ver cómo me está mirando. -

- No te está mirando de ninguna forma. - dijo Anna riéndose y bajándose de su caballo y acercándose al de Elsa. -A ver chiquito...precioso animal, verdad que no ves a la paranoica de mi hermana de ninguna forma en especial? - dijo Anna acariciando al hermoso caballo. -Eso es buen chico.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo paranoica? Ese animal me va a tirar. -

- No te va a tirar Elsa. -

- Y si mejor, tú vas y te das una vuelta, mientras yo te preparo un rico pastel de chocolate? ¿No te gustaría eso mejor? -

- No Elsa, la verdad lo que yo quiero es que te subas al caballo y vallamos a dar una vuelta como me lo prometiste. Además el pastel lo puede preparar Greda, porque de todos modos, de cuando a acá, sabes tú hacer pasteles? -

- Podría intentarlo. - dijo Elsa sonriendo exageradamente.

- Anda Elsa, actúas como si no supieras montar. ¿Sabes montar cierto? -

- Emmm en teoría sí. -

- ¿Y en práctica? -

- Sí, no..., bueno un poco. Es que hace muchísimo tiempo que no me subo a una de estas cosas. - dijo Elsa un poco apenada. -Creo que la última vez fue cuando tenía ocho años y no terminó bien.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? -

- Papá quería que saliera un rato de mi habitación y creyó que sería buena idea montar un rato, y todo iba bien hasta que el bendito animal se asuntó por algo, no sé y se puso a brincar como loco. Yo me asusté también, quise hacer algo, pero no pude, me agarré de su crin, pero la empecé a congelar; por suerte papá llegó y controló al animal antes de que yo le congelara en serio. ¡Pude haberlo congelado por completo! - dijo Elsa un poco alterada.

- Tranquila Elsa. - dijo Anna tocando el hombro de su hermana. -El caballo no se asustó por tí. - le dijo, adivinando el pensamiento de Elsa. -Lo más seguro es que haya habido alguna serpiente o algo por el estilo. Además tú has progresado mucho en este mes, ya no eres una niña; eres una joven hermosa, inteligente, buena y muy valiente. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Además yo voy a estar aquí contigo; verás que será un rato muy agradable y todo saldrá bien.- al terminar de decir esto, Anna le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo a Elsa.

"_No te asustes Elsa, yo te cuido",_ pensó para sí misma la pelirroja.

Elsa correspondió al abrazo de su hermana y permitió que la seguridad que le transmitía Anna llegara hasta u corazón. _"Wow, nadie me había hablado así, ella confía en mí más que cualquiera, no puedo fallarle, tengo que intentarlo, sólo por ella. Nunca le fallaré a Anna."_

- Vamos Anna, sostenlo. - dijo alegremente Elsa mientras ponía un pie sobre el estribo.

- ¡Magnifico Elsa! -

- Sólo te digo, que si Arendelle se queda sin reina, será tu culpa. - bromeó Elsa, mientras Anna subía a su caballo.

- Arendelle no puede quedarse sin reina. - le contestó la pelirroja y tomó las riendas. -Yo no puedo quedarme sin ti. - le dijo y emprendió un rápido galope hacia la salida.

As muchachas llevaban ya un rato de cabalgata hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro.

- Este es el lugar que te quería mostrar. -

- Es muy hermoso Anna, descansemos aquí un momento. Además traje galletas. -

- Genial Elsa, parece que supieras lo que se me puede antojar. -

Desmontaron sus caballos y permitieron que estos fueran a beber agua al estanque, buscaron un lugar y se sentaron.

- Sabes Anna, yo nunca había hecho esto antes, pasear en el bosque y mucho menos comer galletas a lado de un estanque. Ahora que lo pienso..., en realidad no he hecho muchas cosas, casi siempre he estado en mi cuarto, la mayor parte del tiempo. -

- Entonces tengo que enseñarte a divertirte. - rió Anna -Elsa tú eres mi hermana, pero en realidad no sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Y quiero saberlas, quiero conocerte a la perfección. - Anna se recostó sobre el césped.

- Pues, adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras. - le dijo Elsa e imitó a su hermana.

- Jajaja, si no se trata de hacerte una encuesta Elsa.-

- ¿Entonces? -

- Tú no te preocupes Elsa, yo me encargaré de todo. - le dijo Anna tomando su mano y cerrando los ojos.

¿A qué rayos se refería Anna? Si algo sabía Elsa, es que Anna tenía una espontaneidad impresionante, podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, y eso era justamente una de las cosas que más amaba de se hermana. Su mano, Anna estaba tomándola de la mano, se sentí muy sabe su contacto y le hacía sentir seguridad y mucha paz, aunque...también un poco de nerviosismo en el estómago. Que bueno que Anna había cerrado los ojos y no podía ver el cambio de color en sus mejillas.

En vista de que tendría que pasar más tiempo con Elsa, lo mejor sería aprovechar la oportunidad para conocerla a fondo. Intentó alejarse de ella, pero la vida quería que estuviera aún más cerca. En fin, despúes de todo, no había nada de malo en ello, era simple curiosidad como hermanas, cierto?

Elsa y Anna regresaron al castillo para la hora del almuerzo, comieron juntas y después decidieron continuar con las lecciones de Anna en el despacho de Elsa.

Al caer la noche se despidieron una de la otra y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones pensando en el magnífico rato que pasaron en el claro.


End file.
